norman_burning_wheel_volume_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Remy Moreau
Player: Dj Character name: Remy Moreau Character Age: 27 Lifepaths: Born Noble, Student, Chronicler, Strider Biography Remy Moreau is the only noble child of Joffroy and Mabile Moreau, a very devout noble couple with high standing in Aquatania. At a young age, it was made clear his life path was to grow up and become a lawyer, as was his father and his father's father. As a child he was a student at St. Aventin's private school where he learned to read and write. While being educated, Remy fell in love with ancient history and the stories beheld. By the age of 11 he was infatuated with obscure stories about ancient people, their cultures, and religions although he never fully bought into the dogma. After he graduated primary school his parents paid for his advanced education, doing everything they could to keep him progressing towards being a lawyer. Unbeknownst to them, after his first two years, he secretly started attending more and more history classes and finally graduated the top of his class as a revered chronicler at the young age of 22. When his parents found out, they dispelled them from their house and ceased all contact, stating that he "ruined the family name". Remy was driven into a deep depression and left Aquatania and travelled east where he sated some of his desire for adventure, but he quickly ran out of resources and had to come back to Aquatania, where he now stays at his villa in the (Noble) district, which was given to him by his parents. The villa was passed down by his mother and her family, and was received into the Moreau family as part of her dowry. He has recently gotten back in touch with his childhood friend Raduard. He has hopes of one day re-establishing his once deep relationship with his parents, if only he can find a way to convince them to forgive him. Beliefs, Instinct, and Traits Beliefs # Through dedicated and clever research I have uncovered a great secret in the annals of Aquatanian history. The gods all have true names, and by using them, one can open a link between a god and their power. I have not uncovered the name of Tyr, but during my research at the church of Bragde, I uncovered a location where it must be. It is "on the Tongue of the Last Son of Tyr in the city of Mengenhold", which is North of here. Here is yet another reason to leave this forsaken city and adventure North toward my true calling. I have spoken with Dwarf Lee and he agreed to come north in a week. Now I must see if I can convince the other people we will need to come with us: Halvor, Itzli, and Gunnolf. # I have spoken with Astridir trying to convince her to come to the North with us. I was lucky in that she actually spoke with me. She was pretty rude, but it is to be expected of one who has been through that kind of trauma. Fucking orc savages. They will pay for what they've done, just not today. She was asking me about Freya, and then said she will not go unless she speaks with Halvor and he tells her how he was able to live through his ordeal at the battle. She thinks Freya is involved. I personally have no idea if he spoke with Freya, but either way I need to see if I can get him to speak with her and convince her to come with us. We need her guidance. # My father was convicted of murder and hanged for his crimes. Although I know he was not the murderer, he was also not innocent. Either way, I will find this bastard son he mentioned and put him down. Then I will kill those who are responsible for his death, except myself of course. I have attempted to contact The Silence and was met by a man named Marvoleo. He was a weird character, and I'm not even entirely sure he is a member of The Silence, but he is the best lead I have at the moment. He told me I need to be more humble and if I can present them with something they desire, I will be met with someone who can help me. I was told that the Marquis De Umbra is the person I need to speak with. I am to meet him at 2am by finding the blue flame. Instincts # I will always have my journal on me and write down any information I feel important in my quest for travel and treasure. # I will never leave behind something I deem valuable. # Anytime I hear conversation related to religion/folklore I will stop and listen. Traits # Mark of privilege # Prone to Exaggeration # Loner # Hoarder # Secretive # Asshole Artha Fate: 18 Persona: 11 Deed: 0 Stats and Attributes Wounds Skills Languages: Aquatanian, Northern, Mexica Skills Being Learned Resources Gear and Posessions: Cash (6pts), Travel Gear (1pt), Skill Kit (8pts), Personal effects (1pt), Sword (5pts), Villa (10pts), Shoes (1pt), Clothes (1pt) Relationships: Raduard (best friend) (5pts), Parents (6pts) (hostile), Marvoleo (The Silence). Player Notes: Category:PC Category:Dinant Category:Aquatanian Category:Scholar Category:Adventurer